inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 38
Trennungsschmerz ist die 38. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Nach dem großen Streit ist Kagome wieder in ihre Zeit zurückgekehrt, aber Inuyasha fehlt ihr genau wie ihm Kagome fehlt, aber beide sind zu stur, um auf den anderen zuzugehen, doch Shippopu fädelt mit Kaedes Hilfe etwas ein. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome ist wieder in ihrer Zeit und sitzt mit ihrer Familie beim Essen. Wegen des Streits mit Inu Yasha reagiert sie auf alles mit Ablehnung, doch ihre Mutter denkt, dass das schon wieder geradegebogen wird. In der Schule trifft Kagome auf ihre Freundinnen, gegen die sie nicht so gereizt ist und diese meinen, dass Hōjō inzwischen von einer jungen Schülerin umschwirrt wird, ob wohl er doch eigentlich mit Kagome zusammenkommen sollte. Diese jedoch ist gelassen, was die anderen zu der Annahme verleitet, dass sie einen anderen als Freund hat. Dann jedoch meint sie, dass sie von dem anderen nichts wissen will und freut sich, als die Schulklingel sie erlöst. Sango besucht zum ersten Mal den Brunnen, soch sie kann nicht durch und daher kann sie Kagome auch nicht zurückholen. Inu Yasha muss sich derweil von Kaede anhören, dass er einen Riesenfehler gemacht hat, obwohl sie nichtmal weiß, was er gemacht hat, aber sie kann es sich schon denken. Miroku sitzt im Dorf und liest in den Händen der Frauen und macht sich an sie ran, was Sango ein wenig abstößt. Miroku eröffnet ihr später, dass Inu Yasha vermutlich nicht durch den Brunnen gehen, doch falls er es versucht, sollten sie sich dem Brunnen fernhalten. Inu Yasha springt tatsächlich in den Brunnen, um Kagome zu treffen. Die sitzt mit ihren Freundinnen im Lieblingsimbiss Wacdnalds und gibt der Fragerei endlich nach. Sie meint, dass er ein sehr grober Typ ist und auch eifersüchtig, woraus ihre Freundinnen ableiten, dass er sie jedoch wirklich liebt. Dann erzählt Kagome jedoch davon, dass noch eine andere in Inu Yashas Leben existiert und das sehr kompliziert ist. Dann jedoch meint Kagome, dass Inu Yasha sie gut beschützt und alle fertig macht, die sich in ihre Nähe wagen. Damit hat sie Inu Yashas Ruf bei ihren Freundinnen langfristig zerstört und versucht nun, ihn zu verteidigen. Das ändert deren Meinung zwar nicht, aber sie sehen, dass Kagome Inu Yasha wohl wirklich mag. Inu Yasha betritt Kagomes Zimmer durchs Fenster und plötzlich steht Sota hinter ihm. Er kriegt einen großen Schreck und dann will Sota schon nach seiner Schwester rufen, als er sie ins Zimmer kommen hört, doch Inu Yasha hält ihm den Mund zu und meint, dass sein Besuch ein "Gehemnis unter Männern" bleibt. Dann fragt Kagome Sota, was er denn hier sollte, doch der meint, dass es ein Geheimnis ist. Später im Bad denkt sie sich, dass sie sich vielleicht nicht auf Kougas Seite hätte schlagen sollen, doch rückgängig kann sie es nicht machen. Am nächsten Tag trifft Kagome Hōjō in der Schule und will ein Date mit ihr im Kino ausmachen. Ihre Freundinnen schalten sich ein und überreden sie, obwohl sie an dem Tag eigentlich in die Sengokuzeit zurückkehren wollte, doch mit dem Gewalttäter soll sie ja nichts mehr zu tun haben. Später geht Kagome zum Brunnen und ist sauer auf sich wegen ihrem Verhalten, doch sie meint, wenn sie jetzt zurückgeht, fangen sie nur wieder an zu streiten. Inu Yasha sitzt auf der anderen Seite und denkt ungefähr dasselbe als Shippou auftaucht und ihn auffordert, zurückzugehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Inu Yasha jedoch überredet Shippou soweit, dass der Fuchs zu dem Entschluss kommt, das beide Fehler gemacht haben. Als er jedoch meint, Kagome habe sich in Kouga verliebt, wirf der Hanyo ihn weg. Später geht er ihm hinterher und meint, dass sie Kaede um Rat fragen könnten, da sie immer einen Rat hatte. Dabei werden sie die Sache so anonym machen wie möglich, bzw. es handelt sich dann einfach um einen Bekannten Shippous, worauf Inu Yasha zustimmt. Später meint Shippou, dass er einen Hund kennt, der eine Katze mag, wobei die Katze für Kagome steht. Dann malt er mit seinen Stiften alles auf und kommentiert, was vorgefallen ist und als Kaede meint, dass der Hund im Unrecht ist, wird Inu Yasha kurz wütend, doch es handelt sich ja eigentlich gar nicht um ihn, meint dann Kaede, auch wenn sie das Spiel längst durchschaut hat. Kaede meint, dass der Hund das Missverständnis ausräumen sollte, woraufhin Inu Yasha die Hütte ohne Erklärung verlässt. Sota sitzt auf Kagomes Bett, während diese versucht zu lernen. Er meint, dass Inu Yasha vielleicht nicht mehr kommt. Kagome schreit ihn an, dass Inu Yasha immer kommt und Sota rennt weinend raus und sagt noch, dass Inu Yasha nicht mehr kommt, weil Kagome so hochfahrend ist. Kagome kann sich nicht konzentrieren, stellt sich den Wecker und legt sich ins Bett. Dann denkt sie daran, dass Inu Yasha in der anderen Zeit immer auf sie aufpasst und was er wohl macht. Dieser erscheint im Zimmer sobald sie eingeschlafen ist, doch im Schlaf spricht sie und sagt 'Mach Platz!', was Inu Yasha gar nicht gefällt. Dann klingelt der Wecker, was Inu Yasha sehr erschreckt und er verschwindet samt Wecker. Kagome ist trotzdem aufgewacht und findet nun ihren Wecker nicht, sehr wohl jedoch Fußabdrücke vor ihrem Bett, die wohl die von Inu Yasha sind. Kagome sagt daher am nächsten Tag das Treffen mit Hōjō im Kino ab und meint, dass er gerne mit der Kleinen aus der Unterstufe gehen kann. Hōjō interpretiert da hinein, dass sie eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen ist, was ihn sehr freut und er meint, dass sie sich ja wann anders treffen können. Kagome denkt, dass Inu Yasha so ein Selbstvertrauen gut tun würde. Dann geht Kagome durch den Brunnen und will sich entschuldigen, da sie nicht erwartet, dass Inu Yasha das macht, doch wieder Erwarten entschuldigt er sich tatsächlich und hat nur ein wenig Angst, dass sie noch immer sauer auf ihn ist. Dann jedoch holt er den Wecker hervor und Kagome erkennt, dass er sich nur für den von ihm inzwischen zerstörten Wecker entschuldigt hat. Sie wird wütend, doch da springen ihre Freunde aus dem Busch und halten sie zurück. Sie meinen, dass Inu Yasha sie wirklich vermisst hat und zu dem Hanyo sagen sie, dass er sich nun doch entschuldigen kann, doch er wird wütend und rennt ihnen hinterher. Kaede meint zu Kagome, die erstaunt am Rande steht, dass das seine Art ist, auszudrücken, dass er sich über Kagomes Auftauchen sehr freut. Soundtracks #Sit Down! #Title Card Theme #Happy Friends #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Light-Hearted Beat #Old Flea, Myoga #Kagome and Inu Yasha #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Little Fox Demon, Shippou #One Day in the Village (ab 2:03) #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:40) #Fate and Love (ab 2:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha